There are many types of hand-held controllers for electronic video games and portable electronic games. For example, one type of remote control is one which includes a housing with finger controls and is generally connected to a television or video screen by a cable. The housing is typically rectangular or square and is held so that the control buttons are within easy reach of the user's fingers and/or thumbs. Some remote controls may include handles or trigger grips. Most of the current controllers are usually made of hard plastic and may have a smooth surface. Alternatively, they may have a textured surface to enhance the gripping. Examples of such controllers can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,277, 5,046,739, Des. Pat. No. 362,692, Des. Pat. No. 342,762, and Des. Pat. No. 335,150.
However, users often hold the controllers for extended periods of time causing the hands to perspire. Perspiration may reduce the user's grip and may cause the controller to slip. Additionally, perspiration may simply create an uncomfortable feel for the user, promotes dirt build-up and contributes to the overall uncleanliness of the controller. Some controllers have attempted to overcome this problem by providing an absorbent material to wrap around or cover the controller. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,458 discloses such a cover for an electronic game controller. The cover is attached to the controller by a hook and loop fasteners. However, while this cover may be effective for absorbing perspiration it does nothing to prevent the hands from perspiring.